Soixante trois jours
by Lychee
Summary: Voldemort a vaincu. Avertissement pour situations dures.


Titre: Soixante-trois jours.

Résum: Voldemort a vaincu et Harry est à sa merci.

Disclaimer: les personnages et l'univers… blablabla… J.K.R… patata… pas de profits, pas de procès.

****

**Avertissement**: cette fic découle de la proposition de Dod d'un Tom/Riry… Malheureusement (?) le résultat est très loin de l'idée d'origine. Il n'y a RIEN de romantique dans ce récit, les émotions y sont très sombres, Harry s'y fait abuser, et c'était chouette à écrire…

Se relit Ouais… la fin est niaiseuse (mais ne supporte pas les fins tristes).

Soixante-trois jours.

Le premier jour suivant la victoire de Voldemort, Harry Potter défia.

Il défia de son regard furieux, petite silhouette plantée au centre de la grande salle de granit où le Lord Noir réunissait ses Mangemorts. Il défia son ennemi à nouveau victorieux et puissant, le menton fièrement redressé, la haine brûlant dans ses yeux verts flamboyants.

Voldemort, jeune et froid, ne fit que sourire quand l'adolescent lui cracha dessus.

Severus Snape songea que Potter allait rapidement regretter son geste. Il allait même rapidement tout regretter, ne serait-ce que d'être venu à la vie.

Le deuxième jour, Harry Potter hurla.

Il hurla sans retenue, sans dignité, comme une bête qu'on égorge, tandis que Voldemort levait de temps en temps une main élégante et nonchalante pour réintensifier le sortilège de Doloris qu'il lui infligeait depuis l'aube. En cercle autour de leur maître et de leur ennemi vaincu, les serviteurs du nouveau dirigeant du monde magique de Grande Bretagne dévoraient le spectacle des yeux, se gorgeaient de la vue du jeune corps se tortillant au sol, suivaient langoureusement du regard les muscles tendus à craquer sous la peau pâle du garçon. Pas un ne quitta la salle.

Quand la nuit commença à tomber, alors que la voix de Potter était depuis longtemps brisée, Voldemort arrêta finalement la torture. Puis se tourna vers Severus et lui sourit, ses pupilles de sang étincelantes à la lueur des flambeaux.

- Severus, lui fit-il tendrement (et sa voix était douce, et son visage aussi beau que quand Severus avait pour la première fois eu l'honneur de la rencontrer), veille à ce qu'il prenne chaque soir une potion pour sa gorge… Il faut veiller sur lui.

Les Mangemorts éclatèrent de rire, et Severus hocha la tête.

Potter hurla encore le lendemain, et le surlendemain, et les jours suivants. Voldemort délégua les tâches inhérentes à sa prise du pouvoir à ses meilleurs lieutenants, et ne quitta pas un instant l'adolescent qui l'avait si souvent gêné, le torturant avec un petit sourire serein aux lèvres.

Le dixième jour, Harry Potter rampa.

Il ne se traîna pas à genoux, ou à quatre pattes, jusqu'au trône du Lord Noir. Il rampa.

Ses yeux ne flamboyaient plus. Ils n'étaient pas vides, ils n'étaient pas mornes, ils n'étaient pas terrifiés, ils n'étaient pas fuyants, ils n'étaient pas désespérés, ils ne reflétaient aucun sentiment spécial, ou aucune absence de sentiment, ce n'étaient plus que deux yeux réduits à leur fonction première, deux yeux qui ne servaient qu'à voir, à localiser le Maître, à apercevoir son geste, à savoir où se diriger pour, peut-être, pouvoir échapper à une nouvelle punition.

Les yeux d'un animal parfaitement obéissant, qui ne pensait pas.

Aux pieds du Lord Noir, Potter s'aplatit encore plus au sol et sans une once d'hésitation embrassa ses chaussures. Voldemort lui tapota la tête d'un air appréciateur, puis se tourna vers Lucius qui observait la scène d'un air intense.

- Alors, qu'en est-il de l'occupation des locaux du Ministère? demanda-t-il d'un ton satisfait, sans plus prêter attention au garçon qui resta roulé en boule à ses pieds, nu, un simple collier de cuir autour du cou.

Severus ne prêta que peu d'attention au reste de la réunion. Il se demanda si Potter aurait jamais une dernière occasion de reporter des vêtements. Ou d'apercevoir le soleil.

Sans doute que non.

Le quatorzième jour, Harry Potter saigna.

Il saigna tandis que Lucius profitait brutalement de la récompense reçue pour ses loyaux services, il saigna quand l'homme s'enfonça en lui, il saigna quand les ongles de celui qui avait déjà si souvent essayé de le tuer s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, il saigna quand les siens s'enfoncèrent dans la pierre de la grande table où Lucius l'avait jeté, il saigna quand ses propres dents s'enfoncèrent dans ses lèvres, l'empêchant de hurler, peut-être, mais dans ce cas pas un hurlement de protestation ou de supplication, mais simplement de douleur. Parce qu'hurler pour autre chose ne lui serait sans doute même pas venu à l'esprit.

Il y avait peu de monde dans la pièce: quelques Mangemorts qui observaient d'un air réjoui (pour peu qu'ils plaisent à leur Seigneur, leur tour viendrait rapidement); Voldemort, le seul à être assis, le menton appuyé dans sa main, pensif; et Severus.

Quand Lucius eut terminé et se fut rajusté, que de Potter ne resta qu'un petit tas tremblant sur la table, tout en jambes, en bras, en cheveux ébouriffés, en bleus et en égratignures, Severus secoua légèrement la tête comme pour se sortir d'un mauvais rêve. A côté de lui, Voldemort claqua des doigts et le garçon, révélant enfin un visage baigné de larmes mais autrement indéchiffrable, glissa à terre et retourna à ses pieds.

Les rapports et comptes-rendus s'enchaînèrent à nouveau. Severus fut chargé d'une potion régénérante pour leur invité.

Le dix-huitième jour, Harry Potter mangea.

Il mangea la nourriture que lui jetait Voldemort d'un air amusé. Il mangea à même la main du Lord noir. Il lécha avec application la sauce sur les doigts de son maître. Il fallut une bonne heure à l'homme pour se lasser, puis l'adolescent fut renvoyé dans un coin de la salle où il se blottit.

Il ne fut donné à personne ce jour-là.

Le vingt-unième jour, Harry Potter toucha.

Il toucha le Lord Noir. Il toucha celui que personne ne touchait. Il partagea le privilège que peu d'hommes avaient autrefois eu de donner du plaisir à Voldemort.

Severus, seul présent (seul encore vivant à faire partie de ces anciens privilégiés), les regardait. Le Maître, dans son trône, sa belle tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, les yeux clos, ses robes écarlates entrouvertes dévoilant ses épaules, sa gorge blanches. Potter, entre ses genoux, dont il ne pouvait voir le visage, mais dont la nuque frémissait sous les doigts caressants de l'homme. Il crut voir les mèches sombres et en bataille crépiter de magie. Le pouvoir qui se dégageait du couple était suffocant.

Puis un léger soupir franchit les lèvres fines de Voldemort, et l'aura de puissance qui les avait enveloppés s'atténua doucement, sans toutefois s'éteindre complètement. Agrippant l'adolescent par les cheveux, l'homme le fit se redresser, sans brusquerie, et lui essuya la bouche d'un ou deux coups de manche. Le visage de Potter ne reflétait rien.

- Va-t'en, fit finalement le Lord Noir en le repoussant.

Potter disparut derrière une tenture, et Voldemort se tourna enfin vers Severus, sans même chercher à se réajuster.

- Je veux que tu me retrouves ces résistants, Severus, fit-il simplement.

- Bien, mon Maître.

Le Lord Noir le dévisagea attentivement. Puis lui caressa légèrement la joue (un geste qui aurait pu être intime, s'il n'avait pas semblé si distrait) avant de se détourner.

- Je compte sur toi, lança-t-il en franchissant la porte.

Potter n'était pas le seul animal familier de la maison, songea Severus.

Le vingt-septième jour, Harry Potter gémit.

Il gémit sous les coups de reins de Severus, récemment rentré dans les faveurs du Lord Noir pour avoir débusqué et anéanti un groupe majeur de résistants.

Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre à part eux. Severus ne l'aurait pas toléré. Le plaisir et la culpabilité ne lui auraient plus permis de garder son masque.

Culpabilité. Pas pour avoir sacrifié cette vingtaine de personnes au profit de la sécurité des trois cent autres – le véritable groupe majeur de resistants – cachées au fin fond de la Forêt Interdite. Pas pour avoir tué Neville Londubat, et Hanna Habbot, ses anciens élèves, qui s'y trouvaient par malchance. Pas pour avoir encore une fois trahi son Maître. Pas non plus pour Dumbledore, mort un mois plus tôt.

Culpabilité pour être vivant. Pour faire ce qu'il faisait en ce moment-même au garçon, même si au fond de lui il savait que le choix ne lui était pas offert, qu'épargner Potter aurait été dangereux. Dangereux pour lui. Pour Potter. Pour bon nombre de personnes.

Il avait été doux. Il avait fait attention. Potter semblait même apprécier et il s'en dégoûtait. Parce que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait voulu. Il s'en dégoûtait aussi pour le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Plaisir. Plaisir…

Il se permit cinq secondes. Cinq secondes à serrer le garçon contre lui après leur orgasme. Cinq secondes, ce n'était pas assez pour éveiller les soupçons, pour donner à penser à quiconque pourrait faire ingérer à l'adolescent du Veritaserum. Mais c'était peut-être assez pour que Potter pense. Ou simplement se sente bien.

Puis il se dégagea, sortit du lit et se rhabilla.

Potter ne bougea pas. Resta comme il était, tourné vers lui. Severus se rappela le temps où il portait ces lunettes horribles et les regretta. Les lunettes auraient été un dernier rempart, quelque chose qui aurait pu cacher ces yeux verts des Mangemorts et de Voldemort. Mais les yeux de Potter étaient aussi nus que son corps. Exposés sans pudeur. Sans…

Il se figea, scruta attentivement, mais non, il n'y avait aucune trace dans ces yeux de ce qu'il avait cru apercevoir à l'instant. Sans doute le reflet d'une bougie. Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Etoile du Monde Sorcier, n'existait pour ainsi dire plus.

Il quitta la pièce, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Harry Potter se retourna dans le lit et ferma les yeux.

Le trentième jour, Harry Potter frappa.

Il frappa Bellatrix qui lui tiraillait vicieusement les cheveux depuis un moment. Une bonne tape sur l'avant-bras. L'horrible femme poussa un glapissement furieux mais, avant qu'elle ait pu saisir sa baguette, l'adolescent s'était blotti aux pieds de Voldemort.

On vit, ô jour faste, le Lord Noir éclater de rire. Un rire frais aussi séduisant que vingt ans auparavant, quand le Maître était particulièrement satisfait, voire de bonne humeur. Voldemort ébouriffa les cheveux de son animal.

- Tu es mignon, fit-il gentiment.

Puis, à Bellatrix qui grinçait des dents:

- Toi, soit sage.

Ils étaient tous des animaux de compagnie, conclut Severus.

Le trente-quatrième jour, Harry Potter cria.

Ses cris franchirent la porte des appartements du Maître, répandirent au travers du Château la nouvelle que, même si une bonne partie de ses mignons lui étaient passés dessus, Lord Voldemort ne dédaignait pas le joli cul de Harry Potter, et avertirent les Mangemorts de ne pas s'approcher du jouet de leur Seigneur pendant un bon moment. Le Lord Noir ne partageait pas. Ils auraient les restes lorsqu'il se serait lassé.

Les paris commencèrent à courir sur le temps que cela prendrait.

Le trente-septième jour, Harry Potter ronronna.

Sa joue reposait sur la cuisse du Lord Noir, son corps était adossé au pied du trône. Les visiteurs se succédaient devant le Seigneur, qui les écoutait distraitement en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux de son joujou actuel. L'adolescent avait les yeux mi-clos, et semblait parfaitement béat. Il s'attirait quelques regards à la fois dédaigneux et envieux des Mangemorts.

Severus pensa au garçon effronté qui lui répondait autrefois, à la damnée fierté des Gryffondor, à tous ceux qui étaient morts pour que Potter vive, à ceux qui avaient encore confiance, et retint un hurlement de frustration.

Mais il ne parvenait même pas à en vouloir au garçon.

Puis, le quarantième jour, à 11 heures et demie du soir, Harry Potter tua.

Severus ne savait même pas ce qu'il était venu faire dans la chambre du Maître. Mais c'est là qu'il l'y retrouva, couvert de sang, agenouillé sur le rebord du lit à quelques centimètres du Lord Noir. Qui agonisait.

Potter avait un coupe-papier à la main. De la gorge et de la bouche de Voldemort, de grosses bulles sanglantes éclataient ridiculement.

Severus referma la porte et resta immobile. Ses esprits étaient plus clairs que jamais. Ce n'était pas possible. _Ce n'était pas possible._ Quoi? Alors que les sortilèges les plus puissants avaient toujours échoué contre son Maître, alors que Dumbledore lui-même était mort en essayant de le détruire, il suffisait qu'un gamin rompu, brisé, l'égorge à l'aide d'un coupe-papier de bureau pour qu'il meure?

Peut-être que c'était juste parce que c'était Potter, peut-être qu'il n'y avait que Potter à pouvoir faire ça, peut-être que Potter n'avait même pas conscience de ce qu'il avait fait, peut-être que le Destin avait un foutu sens de l'humour. Peut-être qu'il devenait fou.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas Voldemort qui agonisait devant lui, mais Potter dont s'était lassé le Maître, et que ce dernier, le coupe-papier à la main, le guettait pour attendre sa réaction afin de pouvoir le piéger. Severus détacha son regard du corps secoué de soubresauts et leva les yeux vers l'adolescent.

Les yeux verts étincelaient, de la même lumière que quand Severus le chopait la nuit dans les couloirs de l'Ecole, celle qui disait clairement tout ce que ce foutu morveux se retenait de lui dire, "Et oui, vous m'avez attrapé, mais ce qui est fait est fait et je me moque bien de toutes les colles que vous pourriez me donner, vieux bâtard!" ou quelque chose comme ça; enfin il en avait toujours compris le sens général.

Potter n'avait jamais été entièrement brisé. Il les avait tous entubés.

Même Voldemort. _Même Voldemort._ Qui avait cru à la sincérité du gamin.

"Je vous emmerde tous", continuaient à proclamer les yeux.

Pour la première fois peut-être Severus Snape admira réellement Harry Potter.

Puis il s'approcha de l'adolescent et, avant que celui-ci n'ait eut le temps de se reculer avec méfiance, lui saisit la main qui tenait la lame émoussée, referma ses doigts sur ceux poisseux de sang qui enserraient encore le manche de l'arme qui avait vaincu Voldemort, et enfonça le coupe-papier droit dans le cœur de son cher maître.

Puis recommença.

Encore.

Et encore.

Et encore.

Un sifflement terrifiant s'échappait des lèvres de l'homme devant lui; Potter s'était légèrement raidi contre lui, mais à présent accompagnait ses mouvements, la respiration un peu haletante. Severus s'arrêta quand la poitrine du Maître ne fut plus qu'une masse ensanglantée. Il relâcha sa poigne et le coupe-papier tomba par terre avec un tintement métallique. Puis il se tourna vers le garçon.

Le quarantième jour, à 11 heures trois quarts du soir, Harry Potter s'enfuit.

Severus lui fit enfiler la première robe qui lui tombait sur la main, puis l'emmena au travers des couloirs sombres vers son bureau, où sa cheminée, l'une des rares reliées au réseau du château, leur permettrait de quitter ce nid de Mangemorts. L'adolescent se laissa faire, et dans l'obscurité Severus ne pouvait voir son visage. Il se contenta donc de courir en l'entraînant après lui.

En y repensant, il ne fut finalement pas trop mécontent de trouver Lucius et Bellatrix sur son chemin. Ses deux anciens amis restèrent un moment figés, sans doute stupéfaits par la vue d'un des leurs et du jouet de leur Maître courant comme des dératés, couverts de sang de la tête aux pieds, et il ne se posa pas de questions et les tua. Après tout, s'il ne l'avait pas fait, ce n'aurait été que partie remise. Sans rancune.

La Poudre de Cheminette les mena droit aux Trois Balais où Mme Rosmerta poussa un cri de terreur en les voyant déboucher. Severus s'occupa rapidement et efficacement de sa crise d'hystérie, puis l'envoya annoncer la nouvelle aux résistants.

Voldemort était mort. Pour de bon.

Le quarante et unième jour, à minuit, Harry Potter s'endormit.

Assis à son chevet dans la meilleure chambre de l'auberge, Severus le regarda longtemps.

Le quarante-deuxième jour, Harry Potter se tut.

Il avait dormi une journée et demie de rang, une journée et demie durant laquelle la nouvelle s'était propagée dans le monde entier. Une journée et demie durant laquelle Severus avait dû raconter les évènements – à sa manière. Et maintenant il s'était réveillé, il avait dévoré le plateau que lui avait préparé Mme Rosmerta, mais quand ses amis avaient enfin eu la permission d'envahir sa chambre, il avait détourné la tête et s'était renfoncé sous les couvertures. Puis MacGonagall avait voulu lui parler, et Severus avait découvert qu'il était finalement capable de terrifier la chère femme quand il le voulait.

Il s'était glissé dans la chambre, s'était assis de nouveau au chevet du lit, et s'était endormi dans son fauteuil.

Le quarante-troisième jour, Harry Potter pleura.

Ca avait commencé par de légers reniflements, qui avaient tiré Severus de son sommeil, et il avait trouvé un Potter assis dans son lit, le nez enfoui dans les draps, les épaules secouées de soubresauts. Il s'était retrouvé assis à côté de lui, contre lui, et Potter pleurait, pleurait contre son épaule, dans ses bras, et Severus avait senti ses propres yeux se mouiller et s'était maudit, et Potter sanglotait au creux de son cou, et pour la première fois dans sa carrière d'enseignant, Severus prononça des mots gentils, caressa gentiment des cheveux, serra contre lui un corps tremblant, et ils s'endormirent à nouveau.

Le quarante-sixième jour, Harry Potter sortit.

Il quitta sa chambre et retrouva enfin ses fidèles Gryffondor, souriant timidement. Mais il ne parla toujours pas.

Le même jour, le Ministère fut repris aux Mangemorts par les Aurors. Privés de meneur, les anciens collègues de Severus se rendirent ou tentèrent de s'enfuir. Les résistants purent rentrer chez eux. Les prisonniers furent libérés. Les morts purent être pleurés. Le monde sorcier commença à se réorganiser.

Le cinquante-troisième jour, Harry Potter revint.

Ainsi que tous les élèves de Poudlard (enfin, ceux encore en vie) qui franchirent à nouveau les portes de l'Ecole enfin réouverte. Les dortoirs furent repeuplés, les cours reprirent, les bons repas se succédèrent.

Le siège du Directeur demeura vide.

Severus Snape retrouva ses cachots et Harry Potter ne parla toujours pas.

Le cinquante-septième jour, Harry Potter explosa.

Il explosa la porte de la salle d'audience numéro dix du Ministère, explosa les chaînes qui maintenaient Severus Snape immobile devant le Magenmagot en train de le juger, explosa le pupitre du secrétaire dont la plume se ficha dans le mur à deux centimètres de son oreille gauche, puis explosa les baguettes que la plupart des sorciers avaient sorties précipitamment. Puis il leur jeta un regard qui les fit taire instantanément, tous, pour plus puissants et plus âgés que lui qu'ils puissent tous être, attrapa un Severus un petit peu surpris par le bras, et sortit. Une fois dans le couloir, il disparut sans dire un mot.

Le lendemain, Severus obtenait le poste de Directeur de Poudlard.

Le soixante-deuxième jour, Harry Potter parla.

Il entra dans le nouveau bureau de Severus, et dit:

- Merci.

Severus Snape reposa sa plume et dit:

- Vous vous en seriez très bien sorti tout seul.

L'adolescent eut un sourire un peu triste et regarda ses mains.

- Non. Je ne crois pas.

Il y eut un silence assez long.

- C'était… bien de vous savoir là, ajouta doucement le garçon.

Severus resta un peu stupéfait, pas par le fait de s'entendre dire une telle chose, mais par celui que l'adolescent n'ait pas un instant douté de sa fidélité. Après tout, il avait été dans le camp des vainqueurs. Il aurait pu continuer à servir pleinement son Maître.

Mais ce n'avait pas été le cas.

Et Potter, Merlin savait comment, l'avait su.

- Je vous en prie, dit-il un peu mécaniquement.

Que dire d'autre?

- Mmh.

Les yeux verts se posèrent un instant sur lui, puis le garçon lui fit un petit sourire poli et se dirigea vers la porte. Severus se leva de son fauteuil, le dépassa et la lui ouvrit. Puis jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à son élève qui s'était brusquement arrêté juste devant lui.

Harry Potter se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa doucement. Un baiser sans passion, tendre, un peu triste, un peu tremblant, un peu hésitant, un peu plein d'espoir, un peu plein de tout ce qui avait manqué dans ses yeux verts au cours des deux derniers mois.

Yeux qui ne reflétèrent une souffrance insoutenable quand Severus le repoussa. Puis du désespoir. Puis de la compréhension.

- Je comprends, souffla l'adolescent en détournant légèrement la tête.

Puis plus rien.

Severus réalisa alors violemment pourquoi il haïssait cette neutralité, qui n'était pas du vide mais la continuation subtile et délicate d'un masque d'impassibilité, un moyen de cacher ses pensées, un moyen de ne prêter prise à personne. C'était le propre regard qu'il avait longtemps vu dans son miroir, après un rapport à son Maître, ou une attaque de Mangemorts, ou un meeting avec Dumbledore. C'était la carapace qui cachait sa solitude, sa peine, sa douleur, son amertume, sa colère, sa peur, sa dure réalisation que plus rien de bon ne l'attendait nulle part.

Potter lui lança un "Bonsoir Professeur", et il eut envie de le frapper, et de se frapper, pour avoir infligé ça à son entourage pendant des années, et au lieu de ça il agrippa le garçon par les épaules, lui saisit la nuque, et l'embrassa, l'embrassa, l'embrassa jusqu'à ce que Potter tente de le repousser pour reprendre sa respiration, mais il ne le laissa pas partir, oh non, il embrassa ensuite sa joue, et sa gorge, et sa nuque, et il put entendre Harry rire de joie à son oreille; puis il retrouva sa bouche, sa langue, et l'embrassa, l'embrassa de nouveau, et il lui demanda doucement si c'était d'accord, s'il pouvait le déshabiller, et l'emmener dans sa chambre, et un peu de peur passa dans ces yeux verts, mais quand Harry parla ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait.

- Vous êtes sûr? Je… (L'adolescent détourna encore une fois le regard.) Je suis passé sous la moitié des Mangemorts… et Voldemort… je suis…

Il n'acheva pas et lui fit juste une petite grimace significative, clignant des yeux pour contenir les larmes qui les envahissaient.

Severus lui caressa la joue.

- Vous êtes la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse, dit-il doucement.

Harry se colla contre lui et enfouit son nez contre sa poitrine. Renifla bruyamment.

- Je connais un foutu Maître des Potions qui n'est pas mal, non plus, murmura-t-il enfin.

- Le Maître des Potions a découvert son premier cheveu blanc ce matin, marmonna Severus.

Il sentit Harry rire doucement.

- Je vous l'arracherai.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, front contre front, puis Severus lui prit la main.

- Viens.

Harry lui fit un sourire qui illumina son regard.

- Je viens.

Le soixante-troisième jour suivant la victoire de Voldemort, au petit-déjeuner, on vit Severus Snape sourire pour la première fois en public. Le choc ne fut pas de moindre importance, surtout qu'au même instant Harry Potter pénétra dans la Grande Salle en lançant un retentissant "Bonjour tout le monde!".

La Gazette du Sorcier en oublia Voldemort pendant quelques jours.

Après, tout redevint à peu près normal.

Fin.


End file.
